madfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel For Two Stupid Dogs/Back to 2012
Plot Hotel for Two Stupid Dogs: Big Dog and Little Dog visit a hotel and practically destroy it. Back to 2012: Marty McFly must go back in time to 2012 to save everyone. Transcript MAD Calender ''' News Man: Been frozen for 1,000 years? Here are some things you might have missed: News Man: Saturday, 3:00, (shows picture of a 2% carton of milk) Schools change thier 2% milk.... ( a stick of dynomite is in it now) to %100 explosive! News Man: (Shows picture of a turkey) Friday, 12:30, people stuff themselves forThanksgiving... (shows picture of a calender) only to realize it's in three weeks. News Man: (Shows picture of Obama) Obama says as president, he'll ban this: (Theme song plays) '''Hotel for Two Stupid Dogs (Parody of Hotel For Dogs and Two Stupid Dogs) Hotel Manager: Looks like my hotel is open for buisiness! Anyone can come! People, aliens, celebrities... Big Dog: (Standing next to Little Dog with suitcases) Were here! Hotel Manager: Oh. I forgot dogs. Dogs are also welcome! Little Dog: (Picking up an ink pen) Coool... (Squirts ink in his face) Everything is inky! Hotel Manager: I guess I... also forgot STUPID dogs. (Title card) Big Dog: We can fit in here perfectly! Hotel Manager: (behind Big Dog) I'm over here. Big Dog: What? (A man walks in) Little Dog: (Dressed as a bellhop) Hello, mister man sir, let me take your bags! (grabs bags and throws them out the window) Man: I think I should go. (He turns around, but Little Dog picks him up) Little Dog: That's 10 dollars! (Takes 10 dollars out of the man's pocket and throws him out the window) Hotel Manager: Wow, I always make him pay 1 dollar! Yiou are smart! Big Dog: Say what? (He walks and falls down the stairs) Hotel Manager: Never mind. (Marvin the Martian walks in with a laser gun and a bag) Marvin: Give me all your money! Big Dog: (Taking his laser gun and bag) Give me YOUR money! Marvin: Okay! (Takes his wallet and pours $1000 in the bag and runs away) Hotel Manager: i never thought of stealing someone's laser gun and making him give us money! Little Dog: You don't have our amount of HQ. Hotel Manager: That means Head Quarters. Big Dog: What about the L? Hotel Manager: What? (Carly Shay and Sam come in) Carly: We want t stay here, but we don't have any money. Little Dog: (Wearing light up clothes) Time for Random Money Rain! (Money starts raining) Hotel Manager: Now that I have a million dollars, I can open my dream job! Big Dog: And what is that? (The background changes to World of Warcraft style) Hotel Manager/Warrior: Making a WoW game house! Little Dog: (In a cage) I hate world of- (his cage rockets into the sky) House Fail (Animated Maringal) A man has bought a house from Death. He walks in the house, and the house sinks in the ground. Flying Ace Pizza (Ad Parody of Red Baron pizza) Lucy: (Throwing away his pizza) Good grief, this Red Baron pizza isn't good enough! Announcer: To save pizza, the Flying Ace swoops in! (Snoopy as the Flying Ace crashes in the house in his doghouse) Lucy: Oh, I hate dogs, I don't care what you- (offers her pizza) you're awesome! Announcer: It's Flying Ace pizza! The only pizza quickly delivered to you by a dog in a doghouse! Lucy: (to Snoopy) But what happens if you can't deliver it? Announcer: If he can't deliver it, then his assistant will do it. Linus: Flying Ace, I want pizza! Woodstock: (Flies in with a box of pizza, trying not to fall) Linus: Thanks. (Pats Woodstock on the head) Announcer: (Flying Ace pizza logo) Flying Ace pizza, the pizza that is man's best friend! Flying Ace: *growl* Announcer: I mean, dog. Spy vs Spy ''' White Spy sneaks into Black Spy's base. The door is locked, but a ladder to a window is next to him. He decides to put a bear trap next to the ladder before he goes up it. He goes up the ladder, but it snaps in half like a mouse trap when he goes half way up it. Black Spy reveals a secret dog door, and does the victory sign. '''Random Explosion (Ad Parody) Announcer: From the makers of TNT From Nowhere and Surprising Bomb comes... Kid: Cool, a vending machine- (It explodes!) Announcer: Random Explosion! From the old times... Dr. Frankenstein: (As the monster is coming to life) IT's alive- (The monster explodes) Announcer: To the future! Robot with announcer's voice: I will send my Random Explosion machine to the past! (It is sent to the past) Now I'll go do something- (He explodes) Announcer: Random Explosion- is cancelled! Sonic Goes Too Fast ' Eggman: (Running from Sonic) You'll never catch me, fool! Sonic: I'll see about that! (Goes fast) Eggman: come on... come on... and NOW! (He turns from a cliff) Sonic: What? (Goes right off the cliff, but doesn't fall. He speeds on air and lights on fire) Sonic: HOT! HOT! (Hits a rock, and falls into the lake) Eggman: Bye, Sonic! (Grabs some of his rings and leaves) '''Back to 2012 ' Doc Brown: (In place like the end of Planet of the Apes with Marty McFly) Marty, you need to go back in time to 2012, find out what caused everything to get destroyed, and stop it! Marty McFly: Wait, were in the future? So shoudn't this be Back to the Past? Doc Brown: Don't question movies. Now get into that time travel car! (Marty McFly goes in the car and went back in time) (Title card) Marty McFly: (in 2012) I'm here to save everyone! Garfield: Can you get me another cartoon series? Marty McFly: (Runs away; now in the Curtis' boat) Thomas Curtis: Hey, join the party! We left that doomed place! Marty McFly: Hey, I'm going to... look around. (He goes and sees Adrian Helmsley getting some TNT) Adrian Helmsley: My museum will be made a historical landmark after this disaster! Marty McFly: Stop, museum mayhem maker! Adrian Helmsley: That is really clever. Marty McFly: Thanks... (Sees he ran away) Hey! Chases him) Thomas Wilson: Hey, guys, stop... (He is ran into by Adrian Helmsley, and the TNT falls in the water) Marty McFly: I guess I saved the world- (The TNT makes a giant explosion, making a wave sending them far away about to crash into an iceburg) Marty McFly: See ya'. (He gets in the car and goes back to the future.) Doc Brown: I hope he returns safely. (Marty McFly lands the car and it explodes.) Doc Brown: The rest is history. Maybe. '''THE END